custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Brutaka Contest
's entry getting first place}} Entries Enter below here: Echo 1's Entry art *File:Brutakastylaized.jpg For 's Entry art *File:BrutakaSidd.png For #I am in existence! 04:06, January 4, 2014 (UTC) #—link=[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 04:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since' 2010' 04:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC)' #--Echo 1: High Resolution, 19:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) #When in Rome... 15:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) #Voting for this piece of arrrrrrt, yarr! ''Reaper of Souls'' 21:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] #User:Abc8920 # # 's Entry art *File:Brutaka Artwork Contest entry V98.png For #[[User:Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[Baterra Magna|''1]][http://sidorak12814.deviantart.com/ '4'] 04:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ids5621's Entry art *File:Brutaka_.jpg For Chicken Bond's Entry art *File:CBBrutaka.JPG For Kalis358's Entry art *File:Brutaka.jpeg For Mrcrackerpants' entry (MOC) *Brutaka the Pirate! *File:Brutaka_the_Pirate.jpg For Oscarthechinchilla's Entry MOC *File:Brutaka_entry_(OTC).jpg For 's Entry art *File:I39BrutakaContest.png For #'Shadowmaster' 01:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # 16:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) FireStar97's Entry MOC *File:Brutaka FireStar97.PNG For #This is epik (As Chalk33 would say it). If any of these deserves first prize, it's this one! [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] (Talk) 22:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) #This is epik (As I would say :P). #It deserves itXDArtek the crazy one (talk) 04:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one # #This is a worthy model. Good job FireStar!- I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # #This is what happens when you have an over-dosage of Antidermis. XD #Awesome MOC. Definitely voting for this one. Nice work! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:21, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Gian Marco Pagano's Entry MOC *GianBrutaka.jpg For #Collector1 Brandon Giulini's Entry MOC *BrandonBrutaka.jpg For Comments About the second entry... I've seen that before. Why is there more votes on that? I personally like FireStar97's moc, and I've never seen anything like it. Not trying to recommend things, but I have seen that before on this site. (Especially on the Brutaka Update). [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] (Talk) 04:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It was one of the original entries to the contest, and Jman voted for it, and he thought he could use it for other things. That's why. I'm going to be frank. Firestar's entry is a neat MOC, persay, but it's not something I want to appear on the site. If anything, I'd be embarresed to have this up. It's not a very accurate representation of Brutaka, proportions are all really messy, and he looks squat... Not very brutaka-esque at all. The chest, while complex, yes, looks horrible for a semblence of brutaka, especially the use of the olmaks on the chest. If you were trying to make a homage to Roodaka, you have succeeded sir. A fat, large homage. His arms are very long, and very skinny, which makes him appear like a gorilla with arms the width of a t-rex's. The legs are quite large and fat... And the waist is very flat and thin. The two don't mix well. As for the image, the foot is cut-off, making the image look hard, if not impossible to use for any sort of background image. I've seen eight different colours, making this image very unweildly to the eye. I also must protest the use of Olmaks in this MOC. I can see the purpose behind their use, but I must protest them nontheless. They've made the body more bulky, as well as the shoulders. Compared with the impossibly thin arms and waist, it detracts from the total experiance of looking at the MOC. Just because an Olmak must be prominent on the MOC, doesn't mean that you have to put Olmak's everywhere. My last griping point is at the users. Those of you who have voted for it, I feel as if you voted for it simply because it was complex in design, and not because it was an actually good MOC. Voting for something complex in design, especially if it's disgustingly stupid, isn't a very prudent, or smart move, especially when we are considering an image for the background image of CBW. -AuRon Auron, I respect your opinion, but be careful what you say about the people who voted for that MOC. Saying that voting for it "isn't very prudent, or a smart move" can make people feal bad. And calling his MOC stupid? That is just cold. Sure, he might have made some mistakes, but you don't have to say it's "disgustingly stupid". You can offend people with those types of comments. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. However, I respect your opinion. Pointing out some mistakes would be helpful, so Firestar could improve on his mistakes. But please, be careful with your wording, so people don't look at you as a bad person. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] (Talk) 03:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Mr.Crackerpnts, the task was to vote for which entry we favored and that's what we did.Artek the crazy one (talk) 04:22, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Referring to Crackerpants' first comment -- I was surprised when Jman used my contest entry for stuff. I didn't think anyone would be doing that until AFTER the contest, and I actually freaked out a bit when I saw someone using it before the contest was ended, like they were breaking some rules or something. XD [[User:Sidorak12814|Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[Baterra Magna|''1]][http://sidorak12814.deviantart.com/ '4'] 05:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I hate to say this, but I'm voicing a good series of complaints from other users, who I wont name. When future Wiki layout is at-stake, it's starting to become clear to me that if the general populace are voting for something that will detract from the wiki visually, then it should be a matter left up to the admins, and not the users. -AuRon 15:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Can people vote for two entries? Because Echo1 voted for two :/ Do you ever get sick of people ,that get so much attention from everyone, that try to make sure that nobody likes your creations? And then tell the ones that voted for it that they just voted for it because it's only 'complex'? Well I do! Auron, so what you're actually trying to say here is that my MOC is ugly as hell and doesn't deserve any attention. That is what I can make of your comments (aka complaints). The rules say that the users should vote for it. This means that the people that voted for my entry want that this MOC appears on the background. So yeah maybe I made a few mistakes and maybe the arms are too long. But what you're forgetting is that the original BIONICLE sets also had long arms or things that were sometimes questionable. But did anyone complain? Did anyone walk to the designers and said: Hey your design sucks!? If I recall correctly, the real Brutaka had long arms, and his upper legs were a lot bigger than his lower legs. I think that my MOC still looks like Brutaka. Was the purpose of this contest to create a Brutaka that looks allmost identical to the real Brutaka? No it was not. As for the Olmaks: I didn't think that just because the figure had to have an Olmak that I used my Olmak collection on him. Do you really think I'm stupid?! I just thought that the Olmaks looked cool on him (And for the record, I saw some other people using masks on a MOC's upperbody). And the arms, do I really need to make them look bulky? Did you ever see a human with arms as bulky as his head? I don't think that such a human exists. His legs are bulky because, First: It looks cool. Second: He wears armor so what does it matter if his legs are bulky? And third: Skinny legs don't go well with a big MOC like this. Why is a part of one of his feet gone? Because It's hard to make a good looking picture if he's completely photographed. Trust me, I tried. And are you embarresed if a MOC like mine wins? Well what does it matter to me anyway? The only people I respect are the people that respect me. And the people that I respect are my '''true' friends on this wiki. I hate it when people that get so much attention from the community think that they can control everyone! You know what it's like when you wake up in the morning and then see that someone says that your entry is stupid?! No of course you don't! Why would you? I worked two weeks on this MOC! Two full weeks! I loved it when it was finally done and my brother told me that it was awesome! I post it on the wiki and Ids and Matoro already put some fine words on the image's talk page. You are happy when more people vote for it and tell you that the MOC deserve first place. And then someone starts to bring you down... I hate to start a discussion (you started it actually). I hate to be mad, I'm almost never angry. But this was too much. My temper started rising very quickly and I just had to say this. So this was what I had to say. FireStar97 OUT!!!! 17:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, since I was one of the many users who used Auron as a proxy for commenting, I'll join in on the discussion for the "prosecution" and draw some of the fire. First, I want to say that it's not a bad MOC. Nor is it stupid. That's not what Auron is trying to proxy for everyone. The problem is that it's visually distracting. It's large, bulky, and just doesn't fit the "Brutaka" style that the contest is going for. Unlike Brutaka, the MOC is stalky, has slender arms (very slender even in comparison to the head. Human arms are usually 1/2 head width), and small thighs with massive legs. It's actually a detraction from "Brutaka". More like an AU clone rather than the actual character. As for the use of Olmaks, I think this could be put in an analogy of a fireworks display. You could be a regular, setting up a modest show with gold and blue and an Olmak. Then you could be extravagant and put on a really nice show, hitting the contest requirements perfectly. And then you could be "that guy," who goes so far over the top it sort of offends the other people putting on shows. That's sort of what you did, in my opinion. The design is okay, but you went waaaayyy too far using the Olmaks. The shoulder pads were nice and unique (a great choice for the contest), but adding the Roodaka-style (need I say it?) breasts was a little too far. It made it wonky and a little awkward to look at. Basically, I don't think what Auron or anyone else is trying to say is "THIS IS A BAD MOC AND EVERYONE MUST HATE IT!!!" It's "This MOC, while actually pretty good, just doesn't really fit the design of the character or the spirit of the contest and there are other entries that fit what the wiki was looking for." Also, in my own opinion, I don't think that'd make a good side image on the wiki. It's too large for the sidebar and rather distracting (again, please don't take offense). Also, I want to acknowledge this comment from you: "I worked two weeks on this MOC! Two full weeks! I loved it when it was finally done and my brother told me that it was awesome!"--FireStar97 I once spent several months writing a story. Everyone I brought it to said it was great. By all indications it was a good story. I sent it in to a journal (not a contest, just a journal) to see if it could get published and I received a message saying that the story was "not what they are looking for" and that they didn't think it'd fit the journal's themes. This is what's kind of happening in the contest. You have a good MOC, people think it's good, but it's not what the contest is looking for and doesn't fit the wiki's themes. I still think it's a great MOC, and a great exercise in building, but I just don't think it's the best Brutaka in the running. There's my two cents on that matter. As for my second vote, I forgot we couldn't vote for both a MOC and drawing. I removed the second one. Sorry about that. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now I want to say that I'm sorry (I'm calm now so that's a good thing). The reason why I got so upset is because I don't like it when you have to wake up in the morning and see a comment like that. It makes you crancky all day and then such a (what shall I call it? Uh one of my bad tempered Michael Bay reactions?) happens. I actually think that I sounded like him when he's angry so sorry 'bout that. I want all of you guys that were offended to know that I'm sorry. I hope that we can all get along again and that we try to avoid stupid discussions like this one in the future. I really do! So yeah, I'm sorry that I reacted like that (that is the mad, tired FireStar97 so please forget him) So sorry Auron that I misunderstood you. And thank you Echo for clearing my mind up a bit and you actually let me think and I opened my eyes and I saw that my comment was a mistake (I should have never posted it). So sorry. Forget how I acted please. It's the part in me that I really hate. I would be happy if my MOC gets second or third place (it's all good for me as long as people like it). And Echo also thanks for saying that it was a good MOC, maybe I will make some improvements one time. Sorry, Sorry. Firestar is out. 20:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC) It's a two way tie for First Place! XD (P.S: FireStar's entry is really well done :D)